<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>coital high by orbs_boreds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548340">coital high</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbs_boreds/pseuds/orbs_boreds'>orbs_boreds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, Horny Teenagers, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Knotting, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Porn with some plot, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbs_boreds/pseuds/orbs_boreds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To spite his conservative and old-fashioned parents, Akira tries to rope the first interested Alpha into bed with him and hopefully get the Alpha to temporarily mark him just before he returns to his hometown.</p><p>Akechi makes his body react in the best and worst way possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist &amp; Sakamoto Ryuji &amp; Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>coital high</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is it about Omegas that makes you guys horny?”</p><p> </p><p>Ann looks like she was about to fall over and Ryuji did fall over.</p><p> </p><p>“Akira,” Ryuji says, standing up. “What the hell? Is this what this meeting is about?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good question.” Akira defends, ignoring the gawking blonde Alphas. He just wanted them to answer the damn question.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what is it?” Akira persists. “Is it the looks, the outfit, the physique? If they can do a one-eighty with their legs spread--”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we get it!” Ryuji shouts, his face burning. Akira smiles and looks at his friends expectantly. Ryuji went back to his seat, sharing a look with Ann. They had a silent debate, trying to overwhelm each other. Akira felt somewhat fuzzy and dizzy when his friends’s clashing scents invaded his nostrils.</p><p> </p><p>Ann sighs, conceding defeat. Ryuji laughs, staring at her with interest along with Akira in what she had to say.</p><p> </p><p>“For me at least,” Ann starts, “the first thing I notice about an Omega is their scent. It’s different for Alpha, but I do like a sweet smelling Omega. It’s like a potent drug, but I guess that’s kinda the point. On rare occasions, I would work with mostly Omegan models that smell delectably sweet, and when those scents get all mixed up, I freeze and pinch my nose to control myself because dear <em> god </em> it feels like I’m in my favorite pastry shop and all the scrumptious treats are tempting me to just <em> eat </em>them on the spot.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Good, good,” Akira says, standing and walking close to Ann. He was wondering if Ann would indulge him. Rubbing his wrist on his scent gland, he wordlessly offers it to Ann.</p><p> </p><p>Ann takes a quick sniff of his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Cinnamon, with a tinge of,” Ann sniffs again, “ooh, lavender. Not my favorite combo, but I bet Alphas would fall on their knees the moment they get a whiff of you. </p><p> </p><p>Akira puffs up in delight at the comment, wanting to purr. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Ryuji, it’s your turn.” Ann cheered, eyes gleaming.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Ryuji replies, facing Akira, “I like Omegas that have gentle demeanor, yet have an air of confidence surrounding them. Like, I can feel that they are the thoughtful type that would fuss over you if you don’t take care of yourself, however, I get all giddy and jump on my feet if I see them act all badass and take no shit from abusive assholes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just like your mom?” Ann asks.</p><p> </p><p>Ryuji nods, “Yup, just like ma. No offense Akira, but my ma is the best Omega in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“None taken.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that’s why I felt some kind of kinship from you.” Akira perks up, interested in Ryuji’s confession. “I was attracted-- <em> not sexually</em>! To you when we first met, like I sensed that feeling of home and comfort, knowing I would be safe when I’m with you.” Ryuji grins. “And I wasn’t wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Now Akira really wanted to purr right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>“Bro…”</p><p> </p><p>“Bro…”</p><p> </p><p>“You assholes, you’re making me cry.” Ann wipes away nonexistent tears. She claps her hands together, remembering an important detail. “Ryuji!”</p><p> </p><p>“What? We’re having a moment here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Their neck!” Ann shouts.</p><p> </p><p>“Neck?” Ryuji frowns in confusion. “What do you mean-- <em> shit</em>, you’re right!”</p><p> </p><p>“Neck?” Akira repeats, raising an eyebrow at the Alphas.</p><p> </p><p>“If we see an Omega bare their neck, we stop and stare like idiots.” Ryuji answers, completely serious. “‘Cause, you know, scent glands and that’s where you claim them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Instant way to tell that an Omega is interested.” Ann butts in, also serious. “But be careful, we don’t want you to be forcibly claimed by whichever asshole you decide to couple with,” Ann narrows her eyes, her arms folded. “That begs the question, why are you asking us this?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Whoops.</em> Akira hoped they never asked, but might as well.</p><p> </p><p>“My parents are traditional old coots.” Akira explains, waving his hand. “Didn’t do much except leave food and some extra cash on the table and paid for my basic needs. Very disappointed when they learned that I was an Omega.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Ann murmurs and Ryuji agrees with her sentiment.</p><p> </p><p>Akira continues, “They kept on yapping at me to: <em>“Stay away from Alphas, Akira.”</em>; <em>“Don’t dirty your clothes, Akira.”</em>; or <em>“Be submissive to everyone, Akira!”</em>” </p><p> </p><p>For all the shit he has to deal with in Shujin, at least no one there expected him to lick their shoes for his second gender. A vindictive part of him wishes he still has his parents’ contact number. They would’ve had a stroke if they knew he befriended two Alphas.</p><p> </p><p>Or die on the spot if he sends them a picture of Ann and Ryuji cuddling him.</p><p> </p><p>“They constantly nag me to protect my <em> “precious” </em> virginity because apparently that’s the only thing I’ve got going for me.” Akira pinches his nose, wishing he could sock his parents. “I’m no longer a desirable Omega in their eyes thanks to the probation. So, why not screw around?” </p><p> </p><p>Akira would never forget the screaming session that ensued after he got arrested. He’ll vehemently deny that their words don’t sting.</p><p> </p><p> “I plan on showing them a lovely sight of a bite on my shoulder.” Akira finishes, turning away. He can smell the sadness coming from his friends. He doesn’t need their sympathy, but it was comforting that they care. Akira then grumbles. “Hopefully. I want something to piss them off.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira has seen Alphas, Betas, and even some Omegas turn back and stare at him on the streets. If he can rope his target along long enough, Akira could perhaps convince him to leave a bite and scent his clothes just before he leaves Tokyo. </p><p> </p><p>“Dude, that’s some messed up parents you got at home.” Ryuji comments, patting his friend’s back. “No one deserves to be treated like shit for their secondary gender.” Akira leans in, appreciating the Alpha’s petting. Ann takes notice and joins in, massaging Akira’s head. Soon Akira was purring delightedly.</p><p> </p><p>“This is what a purr sounds like.” Ann observes, lightly scratching the back of Akira’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“I hear my ma do that sometimes, but never like this.” Ryuji notes.</p><p> </p><p>All too soon, they both dropped off nestling the Omega. Akira wants to petulantly whine. Instead, he decides to ruin the peaceful moment.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re wondering why I’m not asking either of you to fuck me,” Akira points at Ann. “It is because I know you’re pining after a certain Beta,” Ann chokes on air as Akira points at Ryuji. “And you’re my bro, and bros don’t fuck unless we want to make things awkward between us.” Ryuji’s jaw drops.</p><p> </p><p>Akira chortles, humored by the look of his friends’ face. Their meeting came to an end and they walked back to the train station. Akira turns right for his stop, but a grip on his shoulder rooted him in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Ann asks, worry etching on her face. “I just want you to be careful. I won’t mind marking your shoulder or imprinting my scent on your clothes.” Ann offers but Akira shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine. I already have someone in mind.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Kurusu-kun,” Akechi eyes his neck like it was a meal. “You do realize the implications of your actions?”</p><p> </p><p>Leblanc was empty save for the two of them. Sojiro went back home, Morgana was with Ann, and Akira texted Akechi if he wanted to play with him.</p><p> </p><p>Akira never mentioned that it was chess they were going to play.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think, detective?” Akira teases.</p><p> </p><p>Akechi visibly gulps and Akira’s grin widens. Akira made sure to wear his polo shirt without the jacket, proudly exposing his neck and collarbones. A barely contained strangled noise left Akechi’s lips as Akira raised his head up, scent glands in clear view and ripe for biting. Although Akira was originally unsure, he pondered if Akechi’s lingering stares at him meant some form of attraction.  </p><p> </p><p>If the flush on Akechi’s face was any indication, Akira could say his assumptions were correct.</p><p> </p><p>Akira bent over the counter and dragged himself closer towards the detective until their lips were inches apart. He could see sweat forming on the Alpha’s brow, flush becoming darker on his cheeks. Akira’s body tingled, sensitive from the lack of distance between him and the attractive detective.</p><p> </p><p>“Kurusu-kun…” Akechi hisses, his pupils dilating. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Seducing you,” Akira blurts out, not beating around the bush. “And from the blush on your face, it seems to be working.” If Akira blinked, he could’ve missed the look of hunger crossing Akechi’s face.  </p><p> </p><p>“I want you, Akechi.” Akira professes.</p><p> </p><p>That was the truth. Akechi was captivating and handsome, and had a smile, regardless of how fake Akira can see it, that can make an entire audience weak on their knees and swoon over him. He had a charming personality and a charismatic way of speaking, whether for an interview or about his latest deductions. He was a confident, intelligent, and overall friendly enough person who people absolutely idolize. People swarmed around Akechi, he has a devoted fan base brimming with fanatics from different genders. The Alpha only needs to make a cheesy joke and the crowd would fall over themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Akira was instantly smitten by him during the interview, increasingly more so the longer Akechi showed glimpses of his true self to him. If Akira’s lucky, he might see what is behind the mask.</p><p> </p><p>Akechi was a split second away from sputtering but regained his composure. “You’re joking, right?” Akechi asked, studying Akira’s face. Akira felt a dizzying sensation but ignored it, holding Akechi’s gaze. “This isn’t something you should joke about.” Akechi scolds, uncertainty lacing his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not lying.”</p><p> </p><p>The room turned quiet and they were in an impasse, neither of them wanting to turn away. The ticking of the clock echoed in Akira’s mind and he was beginning to think he saw the whole situation wrong. Or, he was correct but he was too forward with his proposition. Crap. This is not what he wanted and his inner Omega was despairing over making a possible beau uncomfortable. Akira opens his mouth, ready to apologize--</p><p> </p><p>“Why me?” Akechi’s voice is hard, and it sends shivers under Akira’s skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Eh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be honest, I do have thoughts about us getting intimate,” Akechi admits. Akira swallowed, growing more infatuated. Akira could smell Akechi’s scent becoming thicker, and it made his heart flutter. Akechi normally wears a thick layer of scent blockers, hiding his scent. This was the first time Akira smells it and it smells like,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Leather. Oh, it’s nice, come closer and rub yourself on me. I can smell something else. It’s… Metal? Rusted metal, perhaps? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And I was already content with you being acquainted with me,” Akechi said, snapping Akira out of his reverie. “So offering me to have sex with you in such a brazen manner… Is new. It’s welcoming.” Akechi shifts a bit. “Not even some of my bolder fans acted in the way you did. I appreciate the honesty, but that doesn’t satiate my curiosity on why you chose me. Will you please enlighten me, Kurusu-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>Akira’s cheeks were dusted red because the concept of Akechi sleeping with his fans appears in his mind and his inner Omega happily supplies that an experienced Alpha is going to make mating better in the long run. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out, so he breathes again. “Because you don’t seem like the type to brag about the Omegas you’ve slept with.” Akira admits quietly, “Or the type to disregard them after sleeping with them.”</p><p> </p><p>Akechi blinked at him several times.</p><p> </p><p>“And I,” Akira continues, “I haven’t-- I’ve never been…”</p><p> </p><p>“You want me as your first?”</p><p> </p><p>Akira nods, “Please take care of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m,” Akechi leans forward, just a hairs breadth away from kissing Akira. “Honored.” He looks troubled, struggling for words. “But Kurusu-kun, you barely know me and we’ve only met a few months ago. Are you certain--”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Akechi raises his hand and strokes Akira’s hair affectionately. Slowly, painstakingly slowly, Akechi tilts his head and kisses Akira. Akira smiles into the kiss. He liked it, he liked it very much. The detective’s lips were slightly chapped, surprisingly soft, and so very gentle. Akira sighs when Akechi pulls away.</p><p> </p><p>“When do you want to do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” That caught Akira off guard.</p><p> </p><p>“Kurusu-kun, you don’t honestly think I bring a condom with me 24/7 do you?” Akechi asks, bemused.</p><p> </p><p>Akira decides to keep his mouth shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you actually-- Never mind.” Akechi frowns, bewildered by Akira’s thoughts on him. “Are you even on birth control?” Akechi asks again.</p><p> </p><p>Akira, again, is unable to answer.</p><p> </p><p>Akechi sighs. “If we’re doing this, then we have to plan properly. Do you have a possible date in mind? I’ve had, ah, <em> experiences </em>before so that might benefit us in the planning process. We should avoid days when Heats or Ruts are near, have a day without any workload. Maybe I should advise--” Akechi kept on rambling on but Akira doesn’t hear anything. Not when his mind repeated blaring words at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I am going to get fucked. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Are you sure you want to do this? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ll understand if you want to back out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I won’t mind turning back. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kid, I’m closing up early tonight.” Sojiro announces. It was expected, there were fewer customers than usual and Sojiro told him earlier that Futaba wants to have a family bonding time with him tonight. Akira hums in reply, typing reassurances to Akechi. They spent nearly a month planning for this day. Akechi fortunately doesn’t have much detective work for the week and Futaba’s Palace was finished a week ago. Akira was able to convince Ann once again to watch over Morgana in exchange for juicy details of his soon-to-be tryst. It was one hell of a trip to Takemi’s clinic though, him sputtering and blushing as Takemi gave him birth control pills while teasing the poor Omega endlessly.</p><p> </p><p>He definitely heard the practitioner laugh as he rushed out of the area.</p><p> </p><p>After Sojiro closes up the cafe, Akechi arrives minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re here,” Akira says, and Akechi nods.</p><p> </p><p>“I am,” Akechi responds. Walking closer towards Akira, Akechi pulls off his gloves. Akechi offers his hand and Akira leans towards the touch, permitting Akechi to cup his face. Akechi rumbles, “Let’s go up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm,” Akira sighs, taking Akechi’s hand and leading him up the attic. His heart was restless, fluttering for what’s to come. When he reached the top of the stairs, he felt two hands grab his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“I like it when my partner calls me Goro.” Akechi-- <em>Goro</em>, whispers to him.</p><p> </p><p>Akira chokes back a whimper. “Call me Akira, then.” Goro shares a small smile, his eyes hooded. He lowers his attache case as Akira takes a seat on the mattress. Goro joins him, cradling Akira’s face adoringly. Sliding a hand behind his head, Goro softly rubbed the back of Akira’s neck, earning shivers from the Omega. “Is this okay?” Goro asks, almost closing the distance between them.</p><p> </p><p>Akira could feel Goro’s breath on the shell of his ear. It was stirring up the heat inside him, and he tugged Goro closer to his flushed body. “Y-Yes,” Akira muttered, eyes clouded with lust. “Kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you wish, Akira.” Goro leaned forward, placing a pair of lips against his. Goro kissed him, gently at first, and then with growing intensity that made Akira cling to the detective as the only important thing in a burning dizzying world. </p><p> </p><p>Akira kisses Goro back, giddiness reeling inside him. Akira gasps when Goro bit his lower lip, tongue quickly slips inside his mouth, sweet but demanding, and Akira melts more into Goro’s touch as every part of his body melts into the Alpha’s. Akira’s fingers grasp onto Goro’s hair, pulling him closer. Akira felt his insides throb and heart explode. Goro pushes Akira and they were lying down, making out in an empty attic and their hips grinding against each other.</p><p> </p><p>Goro pulls away, earning a whine from Akira’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll ask you once again,” Goro whispered, cupping Akira’s cheek shakily. “Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop--”</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping Goro’s tie around his palm he stared at him, grey eyes wide with lust and need. “Fuck me.” With an urgent tug their lips haphazardly smashed into each other but neither of them cared when tongue and teeth clashed. Not when the heady scent of Omega and Alpha mixed together and invaded their senses and begged them to claim each other as their own.</p><p> </p><p>Akira shivered when a hand went under his shirt and palmed his nipples. It made Akira shriek and pliant under Goro’s touch. Goro continued ravaging his mouth, biting his lower lip before withdrawing. “Akira,” Akira whined, wanting Goro’s lips back on his, “I need you to sit up.” Akira looks at him pitifully but complies. Goro grabbed the hem of Akira’s shirt and pulled it off, throwing it over the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Akira, shaking from the cool air hitting him, gauges in Goro’s reaction to his undressed state. “Good?”</p><p> </p><p>“The best.” Goro corrected. He pushed Akira down, his teeth scraping the underside of Akira’s jaw, his fingers pinching both of Akira’s nipples. Akira didn’t bother muffling his cries, arching to the brunet’s touch. Akira squirmed uncontrollably, moaning and huffing as Goro moved to bite all over his chest, lapping his tongue on the bruises. Goro sucked in the soft flesh of his stomach, stroking Akira’s clothed cock. “You taste nice,” Goro whispered to himself, but Akira heard it and his heart rate quickened.</p><p> </p><p>“You too,” Akira murmured, feeling slick pouring out of his hole. Goro pressed him harder against the mattress, fingers scrabbling under the waistband of the raven’s jeans and underwear. “You’re soaking wet, begging me to fuck you.” Goro licks Akira's stomach, pulling Akira’s constricting clothing off of him. Akira gasped, the cold kissing his burning bare skin. Goro licked his lips and positioned himself between Akira’s legs. “I’m going to stretch you. Open you up to take my cock.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Akira answered quietly, his body tensing. Goro rubs his thighs and spreads them apart, kissing his knees. Warmth ignited in his stomach but it did nothing to lessen the tension, uneasiness, plaguing him.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, Akira,” Goro requested. Akira took in deep breaths and gripped the thin bed sheets. Goro’s calloused hands grazed down the sides of his hips before touching his ass. Akira muffled his moans into his arm, yelping in surprise when Goro softly nibbled on his inner thigh. A finger brushed against his hole, causing him to squeak. Slick pooled near his ass and Goro coated them on his fingers. He slid a digit into him and Akira mewled.</p><p> </p><p><em> Shit</em>, that felt good. Better than those times Akira had fingered himself in secrecy inside his bathroom or those rare times his parents allowed him to have his Heats. Having someone, someone he trusts, do this intensified the feeling. Akira struggled with the burn at first, but Goro’s careful pace helped him adjust. Goro hums mirthfully and pleased by the sounds he got from the Omega. He quickly adds in another digit, gently spreading Akira apart.</p><p> </p><p>Akira whimpered, his insides tensing up. He deeply inhaled Goro’s scent to calm his inner Omega. Slick poured out in response and Goro continued marking the raven’s thighs to distract him from the pain, scissoring him open while searching for his--</p><p> </p><p>Akira shrieks, back arching forward and hands gripping the covers for dear life. “<em>Ah! </em> Alpha! Please, please, mmm… <em>Goro</em>!”  Fingers pressed and brushed against his prostate insistently, rendering the Omega writhing with pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems I found it.” Goro teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut... <em> haah</em>... shut up...”</p><p> </p><p>“Cute,” Goro cooed. The Alpha added another finger as he pressed against Akira’s sensitive spot again. Akira threw his head back from the relentless assault, his cock twitching. Panting, Akira lifted his trembling legs, wrapped them around Goro and tightly pulled the brunet’s waist closer to his heated body. Goro’s breath hitched, fixated by the Omega eagerly fucking himself on his fingers. Using his free hand, Goro struggled pulling the zipper of his pants down and growled loudly from frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“Goro!” Akira suddenly cries out, his cock spurting cum across his stomach. His pupils were blown wide and chest heaving heavily. After getting his breath back, Akira opened his eyes and looked at Goro, finding curious and hungry eyes leering at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just come,” Goro managed, restraining himself from what, Akira wasn’t sure. “From me growling?”</p><p> </p><p>Akira wanted to throw a pillow at Goro’s smug face. “Yes,” Akira decidedly admitted. Goro preened and pulled his fingers out of Akira’s sopping wet ass and--</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Licked the slick right off his fingers. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akira’s ass clenches, his hips fidgeting from anticipation. <em>That</em> also is not supposed to make even more slick gush out of his hole. Goro went back to pulling the zipper down, successful this time, and tugs his pants and boxers low on his hips. Not before he takes out a condom from his pocket. Akira laughs as Goro rolls down the condom on his dick.</p><p> </p><p>“Something wrong?” Goro asked, surprised when Akira grabbed his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Akira smiles, grey eyes shining bright. “Just giddy, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad it's with you,” Akira said, pushing himself up and entwining his fingers with Goro’s before kissing him, unknowingly silencing the latter.</p><p> </p><p>Akira breaks apart the kiss, warm breath brushing against the edge of their lips. In a daring move, Akira tilted his head, exposing his neck, unmarred skin, and his scent glands. He then pulled Goro towards the crook of his neck, shaking when he felt the detective breathe in his scent directly.</p><p> </p><p>Goro froze. Akira’s inner Omega wept at the thought he may have dissatisfied the Alpha in some way.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“<em>Gah</em>!” Akira was abruptly pinned down, strong hands keeping him in place. He swallowed hard when he felt teeth graze on his scent gland. “You have no idea,” Goro murmured, nuzzling his nose onto Akira’s neck. “What you’re doing to me.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Akira moaned, uncaring of how close Goro’s teeth were from marking him. He laid his arms on the bed sheets, clutching them as Goro moved his hands down the raven’s body. The brush of his fingertips trailing down Akira’s skin had him squirming. Akira was a mess, body excruciatingly hot, mouth open moaning wantoningly, and right now he wants, needed <em> his </em>Alpha---</p><p> </p><p>Goro placed lingering kisses on the crook of his neck. “You’re so good to me,” Goro murmured, a tone unknown to him. Thumbs circled around Akira’s hips before grabbing them, lifting them up.</p><p> </p><p>Akira’s voice hitched, his hole twitching greedily coming in contact with the head of the brunet’s cock. Nervousness rushed through his veins and Akira tried to drown them out. Upon feeling a nudge on his shoulder, Akira looked down. Goro was watching him, red eyes clouded with lust and need now have worry in them. Goro keened, fussing over the Omega underneath him.</p><p> </p><p>Akira’s heart swelled. A part of him, an optimistic and <em> stupid </em> part of him hoped that maybe, just <em> maybe </em> this wasn’t <em> onesided </em> afterall and Goro <em> reciprocates his-- </em></p><p> </p><p>“I trust you,” Akira says with a smile, eyes gleaming. “I trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>Goro snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Akira screamed, hands scrambling, his hole stretching and swallowing the thick cock whole. Goro gritted his teeth, pushing further inside the deliciously tight heat. He shuddered, huffing when he slid all the way in. Akira bit his lip. The stretch hurt more than he expected, but the burn that came along with it felt good. He tossed and turned his head, attempting to distract himself from the pain.</p><p> </p><p> “<em>Darling</em>, breathe,” Akira turns redder at the endearment. He panted, the ache lessening. He squealed when his nipple was being nipped and lapped on by the Alpha’s tongue. Teeth bit on his pink nub and pulled, bringing out a choked whine. “Shit, yes, <em> yes.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Goro asked, voice muffled. Akira could hear impatience in his voice, but Goro refused to move until Akira adjusted. Akira breathes in and out, inhaling the detective’s overwhelming yet soothing scent. His body instinctively relaxes, elated by the Alpha’s attentiveness. </p><p> </p><p>Akira nodded. “Make me yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Carefully, Goro pulled out, before slamming his cock back in. Akira gasped. Goro continued pumping his member intensely in and out of Akira’s sopping wet hole. Slick dribbled down with every thrust, his ass hungrily squeezing the moving member. Fast, mind numbing, demanding, the pace was pushing Akira over the edge and his arousal became hard again, aching on his stomach. Akira felt like cumming when Goro hit his prostate. </p><p> </p><p>“Goro, Alpha,” Akira pleaded. Goro snaked one hand on Akira’s trembling right thigh, forcing it up and spreading him farther apart, while the other grasped onto the Omega’s bleached white hand, intertwining their fingers closely together. His pace quickened, striking even deeper and pounding Akira’s prostrate head on. Akira’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his tongue lolling out of his mouth, drool trailing from his mouth. His body was completely wracked with pleasure, arching and jolting whenever Goro pistoned into him passionately. “Please,” Akira whined, “please.”</p><p> </p><p>Goro let out a strangled chuckle. “Look at you, begging and wet for your Alpha,” Goro drawled, biting Akira’s vulnerable collarbones. “Beautiful Omega, open and wide and happy to please me. A sight to behold.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira whimpered, completely overwhelmed by everything the Alpha was doing to him. Akira couldn’t comprehend anything except for the smoldering and unbridled pleasure igniting inside him. His cock red and hard, precum leaking from it. Goro raised his thigh up, ramming his cock into Akira’s sensitive hole in a harsher, punishing pace, sending more waves of pleasure that assaulted all of his senses. </p><p> </p><p>Goro was relentless and every inch of Akira’s body burned under his touch, helpless and sputtering unintelligibly. <em>Faster</em>, <em>more</em>, and <em> mark me damn it</em>, were among the possible words he said, but none of them were capable of registering anything at the moment. Tears welled up in his eyes, body oversensitive and threatening to break, mind clouded in pleasure. Akira sobs, the heat in his core becoming too unbearable.</p><p> </p><p>“Coming,” Akira choked out, his body quivering with every thrust. “Coming, Goro I’m…”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Goro groaned, pushing his cock harder. Akira felt pressure building up in his hole, realising it was Goro’s knot. “I’m going--”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> To pull out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Knot me,” Akira begged, using his free hand and pulled Goro’s hair to make him look at Akira directly in the eyes. “Knot me, Alpha. <em> Mark me</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Goro’s pupils dilated and bent down to bite pale skin just below the scent gland, blood flowing freely from the wound. With a cry Akira came, spilling cum on his stomach again and clenching down the thick mass inside him with a vice grip. Goro managed a few more thrusts before knotting inside him, making Akira’s orgasm more intense. Akira gasped for air, his body trembling from the orgasm. Akira could feel the knot swelling up inside him, locking Goro in his tight heat.</p><p> </p><p>Goro groaned into the bite, teeth still imbedded in Akira’s flesh. Eventually, he pulls away, licking the blood off his teeth. His ears pricked, a familiar sound reverberating in the room. He locks eyes with the source. Akira, completely flushed and sated, is purring happily at him. His eyes are full of warmth and adoration.</p><p> </p><p>Closing his own eyes, Goro kissed Akira.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“Kurusu-kun, you sure you’re feeling alright?” Akechi asked, smoothing out the extra peacoat he brought with him after placing his used clothes in the attache case. “I am afraid I was too rough with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira shook his head, enjoying the ache. “You were amazing. I felt good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad to hear I surpassed you expectations.” Akechi chuckled. He checks his phone and frowns. “And it seems the train station is out of service. How convenient,” Akechi scowls. “I’ll call a cab.” </p><p> </p><p>“You can stay,” Akira offers. Akechi freezes, and Akira presses on. “The bed is a mess, but I think it can do. I can make space, leave enough--”</p><p> </p><p>“Kurusu-kun,” Akechi cuts in, shutting the Omega up. “I really need to go. I had a lovely evening and I am grateful for allowing me to help you, but Sakura-san might get the wrong idea if he sees me in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right.” Akira says, his heart twisting. “That’ll make things awkward and I’m sure Boss wouldn’t like it if he knew his favorite customer slept with his employee. He’ll poison your coffee and hide all the evidence.”</p><p> </p><p>Akechi smiles, and the lack of light makes it impossible for Akira to tell if it’s fake. He prays it is.</p><p> </p><p>“Shame, and I enjoy the coffee and tranquility here. I’m glad you understand my perspective.” Briefly opening up his case, Akechi sprays the room with scent blockers. “Do you want me to lend you this? Sakura-san would appreciate it if the attic or you don’t smell like sex.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Smell like something actually happened here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No thanks, I have my own.” Akira declines, controlling his scent. “Have a safe trip and good night, Akechi.”</p><p> </p><p>Akechi nods, “Good night, Kurusu-kun. I’ll lock the door as I go out.” He turns away. “I hope to speak with you soon, Kurusu-kun.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Akira says, stopping Akechi in his tracks. “When I leave Tokyo, can you mark me? Like on my shoulder or leave your scent some of my clothes? I need it to spite some melodramatic geezers at home.”</p><p> </p><p>Akechi pauses, refusing to meet Akira’s gaze. “You think we’ll still be in contact?”</p><p> </p><p>Akira wanted to know what he meant. “Of course, we’re friends, aren”t we?” Akira asks instead.</p><p> </p><p>The air grew heavy and the silence was tense. “Sure, I’ll mark you when you leave.” Akechi answers and avoids his question, walking towards the stairs. Akira decides not to ask again. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye.” And Akechi left.</p><p> </p><p>His inner Omega weeps, but Akira refuses to. It was just sex. A planned hookup. He already got more than he expected, Akechi being extremely considerate to his needs. He is not surprised why a lot of fans want Akechi as their mate, but Akira wasn’t naive. This wasn’t a fairytale. He’s not those lucky Omegas who find a mate who cares and respects them on their first try. Akechi is trying to <em> arrest </em>him and and his friends for fuck’s sake.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Good Alpha. Want him, want him badly. Be mine. Take him. Need him. Come back, stay, don’t go. Mark me, mate me, show me everything, and love-- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Shut up.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Omega whimpers. Akira chokes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shut up… </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So he just stuck his dick in you!?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no. He prepared me first, then stuck his dick in me. He surprisingly had a strong grip, made me wished he took off his clothes while I had to be butt naked--”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Guuuuys</em>!” Morgana moans in utter distraught. “Can we talk about something else? <em> Please</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh-uh,” Ryuji rejects, crossing his arms. “We need to know all the shit pretty boy did to our best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Mona,” Ann was not sorry. “But if it makes you feel better, we’ll feed you sushi.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana grumbled but said nothing afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Ann grins, “what happened after?”</p><p> </p><p>“He made me see stars, that’s what he did. He fingered my ass like he owned it, biting all over my thighs. Have I ever mentioned the hickey he left on my shoulder? Here, lemme show you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ann and Ryuji gasp, eyeing the hickey as it was a coupon for an all expense paid feast in a five star restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s huge! This looks a lot uglier in reality.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did it hurt? You look like you were mauled by a bear!”</p><p> </p><p>“I was mauled alright. Mauled into my bed as he fucked my brains out. Anyways, where was I…”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana wished he stayed over at Futaba’s instead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>